


Sure-footed

by aewriting



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Workout, recent breakup, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Carlos and T.K. make plans to work out together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266





	Sure-footed

“Well that could have been a lot worse.”

“No kidding,” T.K. says, pushing back his helmet and nodding his agreement. There are so many well pads down in Texas, all over the damn place, and with them come chemicals, tankers... They’re lucky no one was hurt today.

Carlos eyes him. “What are you doing after this?”

T.K. looks down at himself, shrugs. “Think a shower’s definitely called for.”

“I agree.”

The silence between them isn’t... comfortable, necessarily, but it’s not awkward either. The way Carlos is occasionally eyeing T.K., at the moment, has him wondering if he’s actually picturing him in the shower, now. He wouldn’t be upset if he was.

Carlos looks down, clears his throat. “I, uh, hear the 126 has a really nice facility. Michelle was telling me that your dad really brightened the place up.”

“Yeah, he totally did. He likes that sort of thing.”

Carlos nods. “Good workout facility too, I was told.”

T.K. nods. “Really good. That’s where I do pretty much all my workouts.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I was wondering. You think you’d ever, I dunno, branch out?” Carlos bites his lip a little. “Try, like, a class or something?”

T.K. smirks. “What do you have in mind?”

Carlos ducks his head a little, rubs his neck. “You ever tried spinning?” he asks, glancing up at T.K. And... and he can’t miss the way T.K.’s face shutters, the way his jaw goes tight.

“Not my thing,” he says, shortly.

“It, it’s not what you might think,” Carlos starts. “Like, it’s harder than it looks. I know a place downtown, awesome instructor. If you ever wanted to come just -“

“No thanks,” T.K. interrupts.

Carlos exhales slowly. “Okay.”He looks down. “Well. Seems you have things under control here, then.”He gives T.K. a tight nod, begins to walk away. “I’ll be in the cruiser filing my report.”

“Carlos, wait!” T.K. watches as Carlos stops. Takes a breath.

“What is it?” he asks, back still to T.K.

T.K. closes the distance between them. “I used to do spin classes all the time in New York,” he says, voice low. “Loved it, actually.”

Carlos is looking at him now, a quizzical expression on his face.

“And, um, my ex, he loved it too.” T.K. says. Swallows hard. “So much, in fact, that he left me for the instructor.”

Carlos’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Dios mío,” he mutters. 

“Yeah,” T.K. says.

“Well,” Carlos sighs, “makes sense why you shut that down.”

“It wasn’t to do with you,” T.K. adds quickly. “And there is one workout that I can’t do at the station.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow, at that. Looks almost startled, and T.K. immediately knows where his mind’s gone.

“Shit. Um...” he stumbles. “I, that’s not what I meant, but - “

Carlos is shaking his head. “God, yeah, of course. Um, what workout did you mean?” A smile slowly forms. “Not boxing, I hope?”

T.K. groans, remembering the last time he threw a punch. “Ugh, no.” He takes out his phone, types out a message.

Carlos’s phone dings, and he looks down. Looks at T.K., curious.

“That’s the address,” he says with a half-smile. “Meet me there at 5?”

“You got it,” Carlos says.

***

“You ever done this before?”

“No,” Carlos says as the woman tightens the harness.

“No problem. I’m gonna start you on the beginner’s wall. You look like you’re in pretty good shape,” she says, and T.K. grins at that, “so if this is too easy, just let us know, okay?” She turns to look at T.K. “And you know this guy, so I’m sure he can help you out if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Sheila,” T.K. says, giving her a grin as she leaves.

T.K. takes the opportunity to stand back, look at Carlos. “Not bad, Officer.”

“Shut up,” says Carlos, looking down at himself. “I’ve never done this before so just, just be nice, okay?”

“Even if you don’t get more than five feet off the ground, it was worth it to see you in a climbing harness.”

Carlos shakes his head a bit, and T.K. can see a blush working his way up his cheeks.

“They do kind of... emphasize things, don’t they?” he says, casting a pointed glance in T.K.’s direction.

“Sure do,” T.K. says, gesturing to his own harness with a wicked grin.

Carlos looks skyward, blows out a breath. “You’re killin’ me here,” he mutters.

“Sorry not sorry?” T.K. Says innocently.

Carlos shakes his head, fond smile firmly in place. “Let’s just do this, okay?”

***

“You just had me come here so you could show off.”

“Me?!” T.K. gasps.

Carlos rolls his eyes. “You looked like fucking Spider-Man on that wall.”

T.K. smiles, pleased. “Yeah, well, I try to get here at least once a week.” His expression turns serious. “It helps, with work. I’m one of the lightest guys, was in New York, too, so I end up doing a lot of the jobs that require climbing. This keeps me sharp.” 

“Well, you’re good at it.”

“Thanks,” T.K. says, reaching down to remove his harness. “You were pretty damn good yourself. You sure this was your first time?”

“Oh yeah,” Carlos replies, laughing. 

“Would you do it again?”

Carlos looks thoughtful. “I think I could be persuaded.”

T.K. licks his lips. “Well that’s good, cause I’m very persuasive.”

Carlos chuckles. “Sure are.” He narrows his eyes. “Next workout we do, though, it’s my turn to show off.”

“What do you suggest?” T.K. asks.

And Carlos just looks at him, raises an eyebrow.

“Oh,” T.K. says, quickly. “ _Oh_.” He can feel the back of his neck getting hot. “Um, this workout...” T.K. starts. “You wanna do it at your, uh, home gym?”

Carlos just nods. He’s looking smug, almost. He leans close to T.K. “After watching your ass in that harness for the last hour, I’d gladly work you out right here in the locker room.” He pulls back a bit. “But we might both want to come back at some point, so... home gym it is.”

T.K. grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hello on tumblr (aewriting).


End file.
